


Around 7:30

by orphan_account



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Kagune Sex, Kagune Usage, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 21:46:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5471789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kaneki shows up early at Tsukiyama's apartment, he finds something more than a hot date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Around 7:30

**Author's Note:**

> im embarrassed writing this I'm embarrased posting this /I'm embarrased/ sweet jesus I rarely write smut I'm glad im done

As Kaneki reached for the door, he could have sworn that he heard slight, familiar, high-pitched cry. He reached for the doorknob with anticipation, having a very strong feeling as to what he was about to see, and cracked it open.

 

Lo and behold, he was rewarded with the lewd sight of Tsukiyama lying on his back on the bed, half-naked with his legs splayed out. He had two fingers inside of himself, thrusting as deep as he could, and was lightly stroking his cock. He shot up, realizing that the door was open.

 

"K-Kaneki, I thought you were suppose to show up at 7:30, I-I'm not, -er, ready." Tsukiyama said, at a lost for words. He scrambled to cover himself with blankets, wishing that he had double checked his text.

 

"I was, but I figured that if I was in the area anyways, I might as well come see you earlier..." Kaneki said, although he was not entirely truthful. He had deliberately went out of his way to a coffee shop nearby the apartment, wanting an excuse to see him sooner, though the situation was much different from what he expected. Not that he was complaining. He climbed onto the bed, and positioned himself over Tsukiyama so he could whisper into his ear. "...so... did you want to continue where you just left off?"

 

Tsukiyama sat up, accidentally pushing Kaneki off slightly. "But amour, our date, I had everything planned..." Tsukiyama said, nearly sounding distraught. “We were going to have a nice dinner together, I even got some nice wine...” Tsukiyama's voice trailed off. Kaneki leaned in closer to touch his forehead.

 

"Mmm... that sounds nice too." He gave him a gentle kiss, and reached down to rub against him. "You'll have to hide this first though, won't you?" he teased.

 

Tsukiyama let out a light moan, remembering what he had been thinking about just before Kaneki's "intrusion". It'd be a lie to say that he _didn't_ want him right now. In fact, Kaneki had become the centre stage of his fantasies, regardless of how many nights they spent together, or how many times they had sneaked off in a 'private' public area. He thought for a few moments, considering his options. "Hm... If we make it quick, then we could still have a late dinner tonight, we'll just have to re-heat it later. It might not taste as good though, and.. ngh". Kaneki rubbed his hand against his soft chest. ' _Damn he looks good..._ _'_ He thought.

 

“Since you've been fingering yourself good and deep already, you can consider yourself prepped, isn't that right, dear Shuu?” Kaneki said in what was meant to be a flirty voice, biting his lower lip.

 

“Mmhg... oui” He replied, feeling helplessly turned on.

 

“So we can start right away...” Kaneki said, taking his jacket off and tossing it to the side.

 

“Oui...”

 

But Kaneki wasn't starting right away. He got off the bed and stood at the end of it, unbuttoning the top of his plain white shirt.

 

“Or maybe I won't start. I'll put on a small show for you instead.” Kaneki teased.

 

“But I want you now Ken...” Tsukiyama retorted.

 

“You can still touch yourself. You seemed very keen on it right before I came in~” Kaneki cooed.

 

Kaneki undid more of his buttons, pulling the fabric aside to reveal his chest. He slowly undid the rest, stopping in-between each one to give Tsukiyama a full-view of him. Then he removed his belt and unzipped his jeans, relieving some of the pressure on the bulge that had formed.

 

“Ah... that is definitely a splendid sight, but right now do you think we could skip to the part where you're cock is inside of me instead of in front?” Tsukiyama asked.

 

“Tsk tsk, Shuu, I thought you were of a higher class. Can't you appreciate the _great, artful dance_ of _stripteasing_?” He said in a playful manner, emphasizing with exaggerated arm movements. Tsukiyama tried to stifle a giggle, but failed when he saw Kaneki sway his arms about so ridiculously, so much that they both broke into an uncontrollable laughter.

 

“But perhaps my skill level isn't _quite_ on-par with the professionals,” he continued, pulling his jeans down. “In fact, I think that my skill is quite rusty;” he pulled down his boxers, freeing his hardened cock. “So rusty in fact, that I may or may not trip, _and_ _accidentally fall on top of an audience member_!” He 'fell' onto the bed on top of Shuu, being careful to not actually crush any part of Tsukiyama himself.

 

“Haha... Mmmm, Ken, you're so nice, trying to put on a show for me.” Tsukiyama said in a seductive tone. He pulled him down for a kiss, although disappointingly, he merely got a quick peck from him before Kaneki continued with his act.

 

“Oh the _shame_ , when a famous actor takes a humiliating fall in front of everyone to see!”

 

“Ken...”

 

“In front of the paparazzi’s & his biggest fans no less, will this be the end of the ever-legendary, world-famous _Kaneki Ken_?”

 

“Ken.”

 

“Although some say that the downfall of his career truly started in one of his latest motion picture, _The Tragedy of The Baked-On Grease._ What was initially meant as a great instant-classic about a boy and his favourite dish turns into a flop at the box office-”

 

“ _Ken!”_

 

Kaneki burst into laughter. Tsukiyama would to be annoyed with him, but hearing him laugh made it impossible, and he couldn't help but join in with him.

 

“Hmm... since you've put up with me so well...” Kaneki lightly tapped Tsukiyama on the nose, “...perhaps I should finally give you some proper attention.” He guided their lips together, pressing lightly and gently nibbling on his bottom lip. He grabbed his hips, encouraging Tsukiyama to grind into him while he rubbed and squeezed his ass. He re-positioned himself, pressing the tip of his cock against Tsukiyama's ass and slowly eased himself inside.

 

Tsukiyama let out a shudder. “Ahh... finally, this is all I've wanted all day.” he said, overwhelmed with a strong sense of satisfaction.

 

Kaneki rolled his hips, rubbing against Tsukiyama's prostate. “Is this good?” he asked.

 

“Faster, _please_. You're hitting just the right spot, I just need more.”

 

His pace quickened, and he was soon rewarded with the delicious sounds of Tsukiyama's moans. He buried his face into Tsukiyama's neck, licking and sucking, and used his left hand to tease his erect nipple.

 

“This is one of your favourite spots, right?” He asked, biting around his soft collarbone.

 

“Oh god yes, _yes please Ken”_ Tsukiyama cried.

 

“You look _so good_ like this. You always looks good,” Kaneki said, biting and thrusting harder. “God... ahh.. dammit.. S- _Shuu, Shuu_...!”

 

Kaneki felt overwhelmed by everything; Tsukiyama's heat, his moans, the way he was bucking up against him; it was too much, he quickly reached his climax, cumming inside of Tsukiyama. He rested for a few moments, catching his breath.

 

“...I'm sorry, I didn't mean to finish so quickly.” Kaneki said solemnly.

 

“Ken, it's fine, you don't need to apologize-”

 

“But it's what you had wanted, isn't it? Look, I'll make it up to you, I can use my mouth and fingers, or I can grab something out of your 'collection'...” he said, wishing he could fix this immediately.

 

Tsukiyama sat up, pushing Kaneki off of him. “Look, it's fine, it doesn't matter. I don't want any of that. I want to be with you, and that's what I'm doing. Being with you.” Tsukiyama said. He gently kissed him again, this time more slowly, with more passion as he slid his tongue into Kaneki's. He gently pushed Kaneki down onto the bed, climbing on top of him, still kissing him. They both let themselves get lost in the moment, allowing the minutes slip past as they held each other, until Tsukiyama pulled away. An idea had sprung in his head.

 

“I think there's something else you can use...” Tsukiyama hinted with a grin, moving his hands further down and rubbing the lower part of his back.

 

“Ah- uh, Shuu, I-I don't think I'm up for that right now, I haven't really had a chance to get clean or anythi-” Kaneki stammered.

 

“Oh, non, Ken, that's not what I had meant at all! I was referring to your kagune.”

 

Kaneki was shocked at the mere suggestion, and wasn't sure how to respond. It wasn't that he had never thought of it, -the idea was pretty obvious and they'd be far from the first to think of it-, but it was that he never though it would ever come up between them. Not only that, but it was also the fact that Tsukiyama said it with such ease, such causality, as though he were simply suggesting something like going out to try a new coffee shop that opened down the street, or recommending a new book that he had recently read.

 

“...Are you sure you'd be alright with that?” He asked.

 

“But of course, mon trésor, I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't.” Tsukiyama said delightfully.

 

“What if I hurt you though? What if it's difficult to control? I don't think we should be doing these things spontaneously Shuu, there's a lot that could happen.”

 

 

“I trust you a lot Ken... if I told you that something's wrong I'm sure you'd stop wouldn't you?”

 

Kaneki was taken aback. He hadn't really thought of it from that perceptive. ' _Then again, I guess you'd have to be extremely trusting to allow someone to shove what is essentially a weapon into your ass'_ he thought, slightly amused.

 

“Alright, let's talk about this first. If something really starts to hurt, you need to let me know, okay?” he said, extremely concerned.

 

“Of course of course...”

 

“And we really need to make sure you're prepared. Do you have some more lube somewhere? I don't think the tube you have there is going to be enough.”

 

“Yes, yes, I have lots in the drawer right there...”

 

“And if it doesn't feel good then we need to stop immediately.”

 

“Ken I have been hard for quite a while...” Tsukiyama hinted.

 

“Ah, right, so uhm... where do you want to start?”

 

Tsukiyama pondered for a few moments, trying to think of the different ways they could interact.

 

“Well first of all, you're gonna need your kagune.” Tsukiyama said, being somewhat blunt.

 

“Oh, right.”

 

Kaneki wasn't sure how to go about this. He'd never had it out aside from fighting, and he felt somewhat... embarrassed? by bringing it out now when there was no danger. “You gotta look the other way.”

 

“...Are you insecure with how it looks, _Mon_ _Chéri?_ _I assure you, you look wonderful.” Tsukiyama said._

 

_“No, no, not at all, it's just... it's strange bringing it out under these circumstances. I'll try, though.”_

 

Kaneki slowly allowed for two of his rinkaku to escape, wrapping them around Tsukiyama's arm as they grew.

 

Tsukiyama lifted the tentacle towards his lips. “Mmm, these are quite lovely. May I?” he asked.

 

“I-if you really want to try, sure, go ahead.” Kaneki replied.

 

Tsukiyama tentatively licked it, surprised by its slight saltiness. Gaining more confidence, he took the end into his mouth, gently sucking it.

 

“...It feels weird when you do that,” Kaneki said, “but, like, in a good way.”

 

Tsukiyama continued for a few moments, relishing the feeling of his mouth being stuffed before letting go.

 

“What a shame that spit can't be used as lube, you're coating me very well, Shuu~” Kaneki moaned. “...speaking of lube...” Kaneki reached for the nightstand drawer, grabbing a bottle and slathering a generous supply onto his other kagune. He moved it near Tsukiyama's ass, slowly making small circles around his entrance.

 

“Are you still absolutely sure that you want this?” Kaneki said.

 

Tsukiyama nodded. Growing impatient, he grabbed onto him and lowered himself onto Kaneki's slippery tendril.

 

“How does this feel?” Kaneki asked.

 

“It's definitely different, that's for sure. I feel even fuller.” Tsukiyama replied, not mentioning the burning feeling of being stretched out. He began to grind his hips very slightly, hesitant about taking in any more. Kaneki tensed slightly, both shocked and exited by the unfamiliar feeling. He pushed in deeper, trying to fill Tsukiyama as much as possible, and trying to get more sensation.

 

“Ah... Mon Ken, I need you to relax a bit...” Tsukiyama said, feeling Kaneki's kagune stiffen.

 

“Like this?” Kaneki replied, trying to pull out a bit.

 

“Non, non, not like that. It's too thick, it hurts a bit. If you relax it then maybe it will be easier...”

 

Kaneki tried to soften them, but wasn't doing a very good job. His attempts at making his kagune feel thinner were only making things worse; rather than relaxing it, he was tensing his tentacle in attempt to change its shape, and pushing it further out.

 

“I don't think that's possible.” Kaneki said, becoming frustrated.

 

“Amour, do you want to stop?” Tsukiyama asked.

 

“I'm starting to think that we should. I don't feel like I have enough control. I really want to keep doing this, but not if it's going to hurt you.” Kaneki replied.

 

Kaneki reached up and stroked Tsukiyama's round face, searching for a sign of disappointment or regret.

 

But Tsukiyama wouldn't give up so easily. He cracked a smile, and tugged Kaneki's arm to get him to sit up.

 

“Mon Chéri, here, I'll help you,” he said, with an underlying enthusiasm. "...hold my hand..."

 

Kaneki took Tsukiyama's hand into his own, firmly holding on. Tsukiyama leaned in closer, guiding their lips together. Kaneki parted his mouth and slid his tongue into Tsukiyama's, feeling comforted by his confidence. He felt his whole body loosen somewhat, including his kagune. Tsukiyama broke away, leaning back slightly.

 

“...there's something else I want you to do to me.” Tsukiyama said.

 

“Anything, what is it?” Kaneki replied, in a bit of a daze.

 

“S’il te plaît... please... Ken, I need you to eat me out.” Tsukiyama asked needily.

 

Kaneki sat silently for a moment, contemplating on the choice of words for his next sentence.

 

“Hmm... I guess you'd say that you're giving me _two_ nice meals tonight, Shuu.” He said, trying to hold a serious face.

 

“Don't say stuff like that!” Tsukiyama said, his face turning red.

 

“Why not?” Kaneki asked.

 

“Because it's cheesy!” Tsukiyama replied.

 

“But I thought you liked the idea of cheese...” Kaneki teased.

 

Tsukiyama leaned in for another kiss, this time more aggressively.

 

Kaneki lowered himself, giving Tsukiyama a trail of kisses down his neck, and all along his body until he reached the entrance of Tsukiyama's ass.

 

Tsukiyama moaned when he felt hot breath near him, and shuddered with anticipation.

 

 

Kaneki gently licked the outside, and slowly swirled his tongue in a circular motion.

 

“Mm.. more, s'il te plaît..” Tsukiyama breathed.

 

Kaneki flicked his tongue, trying to please him.

 

“ _Faster._ ” Tsukiyama begged. 

 

He slid his tongue in, slightly thrusting and lightly humming. With his free hands, he grabbed a bottle of lube and re-coated his kagune. 

 

He pulled his head back, pleased with Tsukiyama's needy whine.

 

Gently, he allowed the tentacle to re-enter his boyfriend,  and picked up the pace with his movements. 

 

Tsukiyama threw his head back, nearly wailing at the pressure against his prostate.

 

 

“Y-yes, Ken, _Ken_ , _right there!”_ Tsukiyamapanted, “ _Ah_.. _Ah_ _I'm gonna_...”

 

Tsukiyama's whole body tensed, grinding his hips and riding out orgasm.

 

He finally relaxed, trying to catch his breath.

 

“That was certainly.. different, I suppose I should say? I hope I haven't hurt you too much Shuu..” Kaneki

 

“Non... it was perfect, I assure you...” Tsukiyama said, still not quite fully recovered.

 

“Oh, good. I really enjoyed it.” Kaneki replied.

 

He hadn’t quite noticed before, but he was hard again, and eager to see what more Tsukiyama would enjoy.

 

“Now... do you want to go for another round?”

 


End file.
